DE 40 03 976 A1 describes an electronically controlled camera with zoom lens which can be driven to a tele position by actuating an operational member in a normal direction, and to a wide-angle position by actuating the operational member in the opposite direction. Means are provided for changing the taking mode by a control means, and a display means for displaying the taking mode. The camera further includes a means for manually changing the setting time of a camera shutter and/or the interval time of an interval taking mode when the camera is set in a manual shutter mode or interval mode and the operational member and the taking mode changing means are both operated simultaneously. Adjustment of the optical unit of the camera, zoom and focus is motor-driven. All operational members are configured as electrical switching elements.
DE 19515531 A1 describes an optronic sighting means for handguns which has an optical unit including a plurality of lens groups and a high-resolution CCD device used to generate a video signal of an image of the target area. The sighting means further comprises an electronic unit including an electronic image processing means with a microprocessor, memory, generators for virtual symbols, and components for processing external signals, for processing the video signal from the optical unit, and for generating electric image signals; and a display means on an eyepiece. In order to facilitate and improve the use and operability of such an optronic sighting means, the optical unit can be configured to provide a zoom function and an auto-focus function. The viewing field of the eyepiece has associated therewith at least one sensor of an optical switch which is switchable by changing the viewing direction of an eye with which a user looks into the eyepiece. The zoom function is activated through the viewing direction of the eye.
AT 506 437 B1 describes binoculars including a focusing means for focusing at least a first optical path, and a laser rangefinder. For observation and measuring of the distance of a remote object, the observation device is first directed to the object to target it. Targeting of the object is supported by displaying a target mark. Displaying of the target mark can be triggered by actuating a dedicated key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,378 discloses binoculars including means for optionally observing additional information, with an information carrier or an information deflecting means arranged in the optical path. The information deflecting means can be inserted into the optical path. Insertion of the information deflecting means into the optical path is effected via a control push-button acting on the information deflecting means via a transmitting pivot rod.
United States patent application publication 2001/0028498 discloses binoculars with imaging function, which have a pair of observation optical units including objective lenses and eyepieces, and additionally comprise an imaging device including an imaging optical unit for actualizing a visual field of a field angle such that it is substantially equal to a real field of an image observed through the binocular optical units. A photoelectric converting unit converts an image obtained by the imaging optical unit into an electrical signal. The observation optical unit and the imaging optical unit have individual optical axes different from each other.
The binoculars include operational keys connected to a control unit. Pressing of these keys causes an input to the control unit.
The control unit controls for example the function as an objective lens drive control circuit and an accept of the inputs from the operational keys.
United States patent application publication 2004/0095471 discloses binoculars with imaging and photographing function, in which each tube has an optical path through an objective lens and an eyepiece. Means are provided for extracting a partial light beam, and a module having an image sensor for converting images into digital data, which is mounted on a housing of the tube that contains the means for extracting the partial light beam so that it is possible to extract an optical signal to the image sensor. This permits to capture images through the binoculars using an independent digital camera with an interface for an additional external image sensor. Mechanical displacement of the optical components of the binoculars in front of the image sensor is effected in synchronism with the focusing of the binoculars by the user.
Binoculars with photographing function are further known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,331, for example. The focusing of the photographing optical unit is performed manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,268,801 also discloses binoculars having a digital camera. The electronic functions are operated via control means on the main body of the binoculars, namely by means of a release switch, a menu key, a recording key, four cursor keys, and an OK or confirmation key.
In the binoculars described in DE 103 59 755 A1 an image capturing sensor is placed into one of the optical paths of the binoculars by means of a mechanical or electric drive, the drive being coupled with a release switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,844 describes binoculars or a telescope comprising an optical unit having at least two optical components, the distance of which relative to each other being adjustable for focus setting of the optical unit, and an adjustment means which is coupled to at least one of the two optical components for adjusting the distance between the two optical components. A detection means for detecting the position of the optical components relative to one another is in signalling connection with a processor for converting the position data obtained from the detection means into a focal length of the optical unit. Furthermore, an output means is provided which is in signalling connection with the processor for readable display of the converted focal length. The detection means comprises a potentiometer pickoff, for example.
Further, binoculars with additional electronic and optoelectronic functions such as rangefinder, electronic direction meter, inclinometer, altimeter, temperature meter, image recording chip, GPS receiver, wired or wireless interface for data exchange between the binoculars and additional devices are known from DE 10 2004 054 182 A1.
In long-range optical devices such as rifle scopes, binoculars, a spotting scope, etc., more and more electronics are integrated, as becomes apparent from the prior art mentioned above. For operating the electronics, selection of various electronic settings may be required. For appropriate use thereof, more and more keys, buttons, or rotary transducers are necessary. Each additional button on the device requires space, implies additional costs, has to be sealed, and does not necessarily facilitate the operation. Some of the possible settings are not constantly accessed during use.